


Gonerill Bitch

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding Kink, Kink Meme, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Frustrated Imperial soldiers show a mouthy Hilda exactly how much of a bitch she is. Literally.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78
Collections: Anonymous, FE3H Kink Meme





	Gonerill Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt  
> >Any female character (writer's choice, but F!Byleth, Hilda, or Lysithea preferred) ends up getting mated by dogs. Your choice if this is orchestrated by someone else, if someone is watching, or if the Monastery dogs are just feeling particularly randy that day. Either way, it doesn't take long for her to enjoy it. Knotting is a must.
> 
> >+If this is orchestrated by someone else, either a villain or Seteth would be preferred  
> >+++If she's trapped or strapped into breeding stand of some kind  
> >+++++Breeding/impregnation implication

Oh well, Hilda mused as the Imperial soldier dragged her through the camp by her hair, that had backfired. Maybe she shouldn’t have taunted the poor little soldier boys, but boy, did they have a thin skin.

“Owwe!” She bit through the makeshift gag they’d shoved in her mouth.

Actually, she was starting to get worried. This brute was dragging her deeper through the ruins the camp was in, and all around soldiers stared and snickered… and laughed maliciously. Great.

Finally, they emerged into a rough courtyard, packed earth smelling like shit. Literally, she wrinkled her nose, eww. A battalion of rangers, from the armor, and other medium light infantry sat around, cleaning equipment and carrying supplies. Very large war dogs, true-blooded Adrestian Mastiffs, laid around, either in cages or chained

“Mathias!” Her captor called out. “Get me the stand ready. I’ve got a bitch that needs some perspective.”

“Shit, ain’t that a commander?”

“Pink is Gonerill. Smashed Aleexandr with that monstrosity of hers.” A scarred soldier spat with a sneer. Oopsie. But that was war. She couldn’t help but look innocently at him.

“Bitch.”

She was dragged to the center of the courtyard and thrown to her knees. A heavy-set man with bite-marks all over his bare arms dragged a wooden contraption next to her. Hilda had never seen the likes of it. It was simple, two thick poles topped with half-circles at mid-leg height, both nailed to a horizontal beam that rested on the ground, perpendicular to the half-circles. It reminded her, just a little bit, of stocks. It it definitely wasn’t. A stand, the brute had mentioned?

Hilda had the feeling she was in for some humiliation. Joy.

“Here it is, give me a hand.” He chuckled as he looked down at her, staring at her saying breasts. Oh no, a pig, how utterly predictable.

Then she yelped as she was thrown on top of the stand, hips and upper chest pressing down on the half-circles. She struggled, but the men took out some leather belts and ropes out of nowhere and secured her to it, belts going through some holes in the wood and over her torso. Her hands were tied in front of the front pole and her knees to the back pole. It made her ass jut out even more, and spread just very slightly her cheeks.

“Feisty bitch.” One of them laughed and slapped her behind when she struggled. His hands started fondling her hanging breasts. “You got nothin’ to worry ‘bout, bitch. I wouldn’t put my dick in your cunt unless they paid me to. And House Gonerill’s got not even scraps.” She heard a knife being drawn and then her skirt was being pushed over her ass and her stockings and underwear were sliced away, the cold of the blade on the skin before meaty fingers grabbed the cloth and pulled it away. “We have something more… appropriate in mind for you, Gonerill bitch.”

All around, men and women leaned in and joked around. Oh, Goddess. She really shouldn’t have run her mouth.

The man left and she was stuck in place. There were sounds behind her but she couldn’t tell what it meant.

“Yeah, Kaiser knows what the stand means.” Said one of them behind her. “Just watch.”

A shuffling. Steps? Rough breathing. The something cold and wet touched her lower lips and she jumped in her bindings.

No. She struggled more and heard something that made her stop cold. A growl. Hilda’s eyes went very wide. No way.

The cold thing, the snout, continued touching, puffs of warm air contrasting with its cold, humid surface. A dog was sniffing her. They couldn’t do this, could they? After an eternity, the snout was replaced by a long wet tongue. It licked at her pussy and Hilda squirmed. The dog’s hot breath and the tongue, relentlessly licking at her mound… she felt herself growing wet and whined against her gag.

No way.

But her denial couldn’t stop the way her body responded. The animal’s tongue on her vulva felt good. Better than many men. They were long licks, full of slobber. Excited sniffling at her cunt, whiskers dragging against her thighs, snout burying itself in the cleft of her ass, bumping into her perineum and her asshole. Her clit peeked out from its hood and it only made everything worse. Heat shocks trembled up from her clit, making her stomach muscles flutter.

Her breathing strained against the gag. She bit down to avoid making any sounds. Hilda was beyond fucked. She was going to come from an animal eating her out.

The snout moved away and she released an explosive breath. She was tingly and aroused to hell but at least… Two paws pressed down on her back, the heavy body of the mastiff shuffling up against her. Hilda yelled and struggled some more, but she knew it was futile.

Holy shit, she was going to get fucked by a dog. Her eyes darted around but she saw only Imperial soldiers leering at her. Some had their own cocks in hand. And with an audience.

The mastiff, part of the war-bred imperial lines, each standing taller than a grown man’s waist, hooked his front paws around her waist. The dog was big and heavy, its chest pressed down on her back and she could feel its breath and slobber against her hair. He started humping her, growling and panting next to her head. She felt his prick, a wet, hot throbbing rod slide and poke against her entrance.

How big were mastiffs? She vaguely recalled seeing a dog with its penis fully unsheathed once, the organ red and swollen against cream fur.

The humping made her rock on the stand, the dog adjusting his position until his penis bumped more often than not against her lips, before it finally found its mark and penetrated her. Just the tip, but it was enough. She felt it enter her, stretch the beginning of her vagina, felt herself clench at the intrusion. Emboldened, the mastiff shuffled further up on her body, thrusting faster and deeper.

Oh Goddess. She yelled against her gag. This had to stop. If they let this dog fuck her, surely Hilda would… oh no, she couldn’t.

It was too late. The dog’s prick was inside her. Hilda moaned brokenly. There was no pause, no moment to adjust. He just continued thrusting, faster and faster. His claws dug against the skin of her thighs and hips. His fur was hot and scratchy against her back, her legs, her ass. She could imagine his red, tipped penis sliding in and out of her under the soldiers’ gaze.

Each thrust sent shockwaves of dirty pleasure through her. He was deep enough he was hitting something deep inside her, stretching her walls without mercy. The base of his cock, sheathed in fur, hit her clit and made her moan. Hilda let her neck drop. She didn’t want to see the men’s eyes, but like this she could see the dog’s legs, his thing entering her. Fucking her like the bitch she was.

The men chanted it. Gonerill bitch. It was beyond dirty and Goddess damn her, it felt good.

It shouldn’t be possible. It couldn’t be happening.

It was like the penis sliding in and out of her was becoming bigger and bigger, stretching her further and further… Then she realized it was. It felt this good because it was growing inside of her. She could feel it now, and more. The base was getting larger, harder to shove in. Not that the mastiff was giving up. No, he fucked her faster and harder. Small, powerful thrusts, panting and drooling against her neck.

The cock, so large, stretching her so good, went deeper every time. The knot at its base pushed in bit by bit. And then it was in. The final stretch made her walls flutter and clench against it. She could feel herself, so close. But she couldn’t. She definitely couldn’t let herself come to a fucking dog and his big, fat dick.

Something hot spilled inside of her, the dog stilling after a few final thrusts. It filled her, more and more spurts, unending. The dog’s seed filled her, traveling up womb, painting her insides, and Hilda shuddered. Her legs shook. No.

“That’s right, breed the bitch!” Somebody whistled and she lost the battle.

With a low moan the pleasure finally washed over her, every muscle tensing and trembling, sending starbursts into her brain. After a few moments, Hilda’s whole body slackened. She felt sort of woozy. Detached.

She hadn’t just come because of a dog. Except maybe she had. Huh.

The mastiff on top of her shuffled sideways. What was he doing? Instead of dismounting her, he passed one of his legs over her body, somehow rotating while keeping his penis inside of her. He settled behind her, ass to ass. His tail, long and thin, but heavy rested against her legs.

One of the men deigned to explain it to her slack-jawed face, drool dripping down the side of the gag. “The stud keeps his prick inside the bitch until he goes slack, to make sure she gets pregnant.” They laughed.

She could feel it, cum accumulating inside her. The mastiff’s seed filled her up to the brim, keeping her sensitive parts occupied with his girth for very long minutes. When he finally released her, cum dribbled down her legs and splattered on the floor. Hilda moaned, her stretched out cunt clenching in full view of the soldiers.

With an enthusiastic bark, another dog trotted up to mount her. It would be a very long day for the Gonerill bitch. To her shame, she found herself looking forward to get mounted, the dogs’ fat pricks and rough paws making heat pool between her legs. It was a shame, a few soldiers said between them, that she wasn’t an actual bitch. Maybe like that they’d be able to keep her for longer. But who knew, maybe one of the Emperor’s dark mages knew a spell or two.


End file.
